Última Escolha
by Malu Chan
Summary: Porque Harry e Hermione não sabiam mais como ajudar Severus a se recuperar. Projeto "Three Cords, a Node". .Harry/Hermione/Snape.


**Título:** Última Escolha  
**Autor:** Malu Chan  
**Sinopse:** Porque Harry e Hermione não sabiam mais como ajudar Severus a se recuperar.  
**Ship:** Harry/Hermione/Severus  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação:** T  
**Observações:** Cannon? Isso é de comer, de beber ou de passar no cabelo?

N/A 1: Fic feita para o projeto _**Three Chords, A Node **_do 6V.

N/A 2: Pressionada até o último minuto pela Fla, eu dedico essa fic a ela, porque sei que ela gosta do Sev tanto quando eu.

* * *

**Última Escolha  
**_By Malu Chan_

_- Mas, Harry, será que vai funcionar?_

_- Hermione, é a última escolha que temos. Ele não conversa normalmente com praticamente mais ninguém, não aceita sair com ninguém, e só fica trancado dentro daquela masmorra. Ele só confia em nós, por isso eu acho que devemos ajudá-lo._

_- Está bem. Mas como vamos fazer isso?_

**x.x**

- Severus, você tem que sair dessa casca, por favor!

O homem levantou uma sobrancelha, desviando-se das tarefas que corrigia, diante da explosão da sua colega – Hermione Granger não era uma mulher que se deixava levar pelas emoções levianamente e muito menos invadia sua sala sem bater daquele modo. – Minha cara Hermione, porque eu deveria seguir seu conselho?

- Ora Severus, você está sozinho desde eu nem me lembro quando. Pelo menos desde o fim da guerra, e isso já faz quase sete anos! Pelos Deuses, será que você não se cansa da solidão?

- Granger – ele começou seco, como sempre quando ela tentava discutir aquele assunto com ele – eu estou muito bem como estou. Não estou precisando, nem querendo encontros. E pare de me amolar, menina! Vá se juntar ao seu namorado e me deixe em paz!

- Severus – sussurrou ela – se lembra de quando Rony morreu, depois que todos pensamos que estava tudo seguro? Então, foi Harry quem me ajudou a superar meus traumas e esquecer a dor. Foi ele quem afugentou meus fantasmas... Deixe alguém fazer isso por você também – terminou ela, saindo da sala.

O homem apenas olhou para a porta que ela acabava de bater e suspirou. "Jovens..."

**x.x**

_- Você realmente acha que vai dar certo? Ele não parece querer mudar!_

_- Harry! A idéia foi sua, agora quer dar pra trás?_

_- Hum... Não sei. Ele não parece alguém que vai aceitar ajudar..._

_- Não vai, se a gente oferecer. Mas não iremos oferecer ajudar, nós só vamos fazê-lo se sentir tentado._

_- Eu realmente espero que isso dê certo, Hermione. Pelo bem dele... e pelo nosso também._

**x.x**

Batidas na porta. – Severus – o Mestre de Poções ouviu uma voz abafada pela grossa madeira. – Severus, posso entrar?

- Entre.

Uma juba de cabelos pretos entrou por uma fresta da porta. – Estou atrapalhando?

- Não Potter, eu estou apenas lendo.

- Ótimo! – o homem entrou na sala e sentou na poltrona de frente para Severus. – Minerva pediu para lhe lembrar da reunião de professores que vai ter a tarde. E... bom, Hermione pediu para lhe convidar para jantar. Nós dois estamos tentando fugir do Salão Principal hoje e ela pensou que você talvez quisesse nos acompanhar.

- Potter, porque eu gostaria de interromper o seu jantar romântico? – resmungou o Professor de Poções.

- Eu não sei porque _você_ gostaria disso, mas Hermione e eu ficaríamos felizes se você fosse.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha e encarou seu ex-aluno com determinação. Determinação essa que foi mantida pelo outro. – Está bem Potter, eu vou... eu vou.

**x.x**

_- Ele está vindo, nós temos que nos preparar._

_- Tudo bem, eu estou pronto. Você está bem, Hermione?_

_- Estou. Vamos._

**x.x**

Severus caminhou em direção aos aposentos de Harry, ajeitando a frente das vestes. Ele particularmente gostava de jantar com os seus dois ex-mais-irritantes-alunos. Era... interessante, na opinião do Mestre de Poções.

Ele deu dois pequenos toques na porta e entrou, como sempre, mas parou de chofre com a cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos.

Harry estava prensando Hermione contra a mesa e os dois se beijavam.

Fervorosamente.

As mão dele percorriam lentamente a perna dela, levantando a saia e expondo a calcinha branca. Severus estava petrificado com a cena, mesmo que seu cérebro lhe mandasse sair dali o mais rápido possível.

No momento em que ele ia se virar, os olhos da morena se fixaram nos seus e Harry resolveu colocar a mão por dentro da calcinha dela.

- Severus... – gemeu ela, a mão estendida em sua direção.

Dois segundos depois, o ex-Sonserino caminhava rapidamente em direção a seus aposentos, a calça repuxando levemente, desesperado por um banho frio.

E talvez ele conseguisse alcançar seu objetivo, se não fosse o som de passos atrás de si. – Severus!

"Oh, não!" pensou ele. A voz dela ainda estava ligeiramente rouca quando se aproximou dele e tocou seu braço, impedindo-o de continuar.

- Oh, Severus, me perdoe. Harry e eu não gostaríamos de te deixar constrangido. Pedimos desculpas pelo que aconteceu lá na sala. Não ouvimos você chegar!

Hermione parecia embaraçada. – Sem problemas Hermione, mas creio que nosso jantar fica para depois – respondeu ele com um curto aceno de cabeça, se afastando logo em seguida.

**x.x**

_- Eu acho que ele ficou abalado. Me olhou de um jeito tão diferente no corredor..._

_- Quem não ficaria abalado por você, minha Hermione?_

**x.x**

Severus sentiu a dor de cabeça que vinha lhe assombrando a duas semanas chegar. Desde o dia do quase-jantar com Potter e Granger ele não conseguia esquecer aquela cena.

Nem aquela, nem as outras que ele presenciou nos dias subseqüentes. Parecia que aqueles dois queriam deixá-lo completamente maluco.

O Mestre de Poções sentiu as calças começando a ficar apertadas e suspirou. Teria que resolver aquilo sozinho – de novo.

Estava quase terminando quando uma batida à porta o fez saltar – quem estaria ali àquela hora?

Ele suspirou e se levantou, arrumando as roupas, sentindo a calça apertar sua ereção. As batidas continuavam, insistentes, e, chegando próximo a porta, ele pode ouvir os murmúrios – aqueles dois de novo não!

- Severus! – exclamou uma animada Hermione ao entrar. – Nós temos novidades! Harry me pediu em casamento!

Snape sorriu de lado, por um momento esquecendo o que havia acontecido, e abraçou a mulher – Parabéns! Já estava na hora, não é, Potter? – terminou ele, olhando para o moreno.

O outro pareceu embaraçado por um momento, mas aceitou o cumprimento com um sorriso. O mais velho percebeu que Hermione ainda estava com as mãos às suas costas quando ela voltou a falar.

– Nossa, Severus, você está tenso – ela começou a fazer uma massagem em seus ombros, mas a diferença de altura entre eles era muita, por isso ela o empurrou para uma poltrona. – Você precisa relaxar, sabia? – Severus _quase_ gemeu ao sentir as mãos dela em seus ombros. Potter sentou no tapete, logo à frente dele. – Relaxe Sev... – o sussurro rouco, as carícias. Ela queria enlouquecê-lo. Os dois queriam enlouquecê-lo, pelo visto, já que Harry também começava a massageá-lo, nos pés. – Nós te queremos tanto...

Ele abriu os olhos e se perdeu no castanho dos dela. E logo depois se perdeu no verde de Harry.

E eles se perderam nos corpos uns dos outros durante a noite.

**x.x**

_- Harry, o que você acha de chamarmos Severus para ser nosso padrinho?_

_- Eu acho uma boa idéia. Isso se ele não nos matar de manhã, quando acordar..._


End file.
